1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release device of a camera, particularly one which controls the release operation during self-timer operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been impossible for conventional mechanical self-timers to stop their operation in order to carry out the shutter release operation in the event that some change takes place in the circumstance of the subject during the operation of the self-timer. In the prior art, the release operation is suspended until the self-timer finishes the count operation. This defect of the conventional art often causes the shutter chance to be lost.
Recently, cameras with a built-in auto focusing device have become more popular. In these cameras, auto focusing is carried out only for a subject in the center of the picture frame. In view of these features, it has been proposed, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 55-115022, that by making use of the delay operation of a self-timer mechanism, the first release operation is carried out in the set state of the self-timer. During their operation, the distance to the subject in the center of the picture frame is measured by an auto focusing mechanism, then the lens is driven and fixed at the in focus position, the subject is moved to a desired position in the picture frame, and the self-timer operation is stopped by carrying out the second release operation during the self-timer operation, allowing the shutter release operation to be carried out immediately. However, because of the complicated mechanism, these conventional arts have been confronted with practical impossibility due to high manufacturing cost.